galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Kaelithica
Brief description of the kingdom and its lands. Settlements History Geography Military The Holy Empire's military is vast and strong, especially considering its age. The empire requires all men of age to join the military for a minimum two years of service starting no later than 18. One may join on their own as early as 16. Women may also join the military at any age starting at 18, but are not required. The size of the military is significantly larger than it should be for a nation of its size and has had no issues with any nation they have faced. Knight Orders There are several knightly orders in service of the Holy Empire, so many, in fact, that it has earned the nation the nickname "The Empire of Knights." There are a thousand orders of knights, all in service to the Empire. Most of them are largely unknown, but still respected. These orders function autonomously of the military but often take part in most military skirmishes. Anyone may attempt to join one of several knight orders of the empire. In order to qualify the individual must have already completed their two year tour of military duty. Knights of Leonis Founded by and named after Sir Leonis, first general of Kael, this knightly order maintains the largest standing army of any of the order. This order maintains 12,000 troops at all times. While not as elite as many of the other orders, the Knights of Leonis are well armed and highly trained, making them equivilent to an elite branch of the Kaelithican military. Knights of the Palakar The royal guard of the Empire, the Knights of the Palakar guard the royal family and serve them. They are equipped with the finest, and potentially last remaining titansteal weapons and armor. This order's numbers are always 22, mimicking Kael's Palakar Guard. Knights of Pesh Even though all in the Empire, including the knights, are dedicated to Kael and the Empire, the Knights of Pesh are well known for their fervent zealotry in their devotion to the faith. Only the most penitent and pious knights are allowed entry into this order. Their number has swelled in recent years and they number nearly 1,500 strong. Order of the Missing Hand The Missing Hand is the most well known of the smaller knightly orders of the entire Empire. Unlike the other knightly orders, the Missing Hand does not have a standing army. There are only ever five members of this order, but it has earned its reputation as the greatest warriors in the land. Should a member of the order die or retire, a new member is chosen out of the ranks of the military or other orders. Only the greatest of the warriors are allowed entrance. A tournament is held where each would-be knight of this order are pitted against each other in a trial of combat, strategy, and wits. The current members are Sir Aerig, The Black; Sir Lagor, the Titan; Dame Silla, the Savage; Sir Magon, the Stone; and Sir Blant, the Vision. Order of the Seraph Known for its unique fighting style, the Order of the Seraph employs winged knights to strike from the skies. They use swords and spears alike, and will dive onto unprepared armies with hit and run tactics. The order's ranks change over time, but currently it is about 100 knights. Order of the Silver Fire This order isn't known for any particular deed. Instead, it is known as the largest paladin only order of knights in the Empire. There are currently 7,000 paladins in service of the Order of Silver Fire. Government & Law Size: Economy: Loyalty: Stability: Fame: Infamy: Ruler: Ruler: Consort: Councilor: General: Grand Diplomat: Heir: High Priest: Magister: Marshal: Royal Enforcer: Spymaster: Treasurer: Viceroy: Warden: